Switched Places
by J Garibay
Summary: A villains machine pulls Tsunade and Sakura into Modern day Japan while pulling Yuzu and her mother Ume, into the fire nation.
1. Chapter 1

Switched Places chapter 1: Malfunction

Fire Nation

"Move up! We cant let that machine to activate!" commanded Tsunade, Fifth Hokage.

They were there to stop a small-time villain from activating a mass teleporting device. A device that nobody seems to know anything about.

"Let's Move It!"

The small army of ninja move in on Tsunade's orders. They hurry and engage the opposition at the mouth of the large cavern. A mad villain was trying to activate a mass teleportation device.

"Soon we will have enough power to start the machine!" the villain said,' And you can't stop me!"

The confined spaces of the cavern made it too difficult to bring the numerically superior forces of the leaf to bear.

Finally, The leaf ninja finally broke through, led by Tsunade, Sakura, and Kakashi.

The head villain laughed. In a few moment the machine will start. Even now the power surge was beginning to build.

"You're too late! The machine activates!"

A bright light envelopes the cavern, blinding everyone with a massive white light. There was a deafening roar, then suddenly silence. The leaf ninja quickly recovers and subdue the opposition.

"Ok, take stock who we got here," commanded Kakashi.

The leaf ninja takes a count among themselves.

"There are two missing Kakashi." a ninja reported.

"Who?" asked Kakashi.

"Lady Tsunade and Sakura, sir." reported the ninja.

Kakashi crossed his arms as if he was lost in thought. He was trying to figure out how the two kunoichi disappear without a trace. Maybe the machine had something to do with it.

"Sir we got something here!"

Kakashi moved with speed over to the ninja's location. The ninja was standing next two women who were not there before. One had chestnut colored hair with green eyes. She also had a green coat, a short skirt, and long socks with shoes. The older one had black hair and green eyes. She had on a t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. Both were cowering close to one another. Kakashi kneels in front of them.

"Hello, I'm Kakashi, and you're...?" asked the ninja.

"I-I am Yuzu Aihara and this is my mother Ume."

Japan

The konochi lands on the bed in a bedroom. She then rolls off and assumes a ready fight stance with drawn kunai. She wears a sleeveless dress, black short leggings, and shoes with toes exposed. She slowly scans the room, It has big windows, mirror, bookcase, and a desk.

"EEEEEEEE!"

The konochi burst into action! She burst through the door, goes down the hall, and finds a black haired girl about her age sitting at a table. She was wearing a button down blouse and a skirt. In front of the window stood a blonde haired woman wearing a green open robe, grey top, and black pants, looking at the youth.

"Be quiet! You loud brat!" commanded the woman, "I need to think!"

The young konochi sat next to the wide-eyed youth. Slowly raised her hand in an attempt to calm the hysterical teen.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno. What's your name?" asked the ninja.

"Mei, Mei Aihara." said the black-haired teen.

"Well, Mei, the lady at the window is Lady Tsunade, And I think we may be here for awhile."


	2. Chapter 2

Switched Places Chapter 2:Getting Along

The Fire Nation

Kakashi stands to look at the machine that caused the situation. He sent for a team to study the machine.

Now he has another problem to deal with.

He goes over to Yuzu and Ume.

"A cavern isn't a place for you two. So I decided to send for someone to take you in at the Leaf Village, at least until we figure out what to do with that machine.

Kakashi turns to the side, squats, and shouts," Summoning Jutsu!"

A small brown dog appears in front of the ninja, wearing blue headgear and vest.

"Pakkun go to the village, bring Hinata here. She will be ideal for this situation. Oh tell her to bring a horse and cart, I don't think our guest can run like we can."

The dog nods and says, "You got it." and then runs out of the cavern.

Yuzu tugged her mother's shirt.

"Mom. The dog just talked to the one-eyed man." said a shocked Yuzu.

"Yeah, It sure did," said Ume.

Some time passed as they waited. Yuzu walked around and noticed her book bag on the ground. She hurriedly picked it up and looked inside. She blushes as she looks inside. She had a manga inside.

She looks over at Kakashi, who is reading a book. She slowly moved over to him and peeked a look at the title. Her eyes widened as the silver-haired ninja moved it from view.

Yuzu looked away casually and took out the manga. She stealthily presented it to Kakashi.

"Trade?" she whispered.

Kakashi eyes her book takes a look, and his eyes widened.

"Pictures!" he exclaimed quietly.

Kakashi eyes Yuzu, nods, and exchanged books with Yuzu.

"Got multiple copies anyway."

"Yeah me too, Pleasure doing business with you, " whispered Yuzu as she nonchalantly walked away.

After a short time, Hinata appears with a horse and cart. The black-haired youth with white eyes greeted Yuzu and Ume warmly.

"Kakashi sent me to take you to my home, please come with me."

Japan

Tsunade, Sakura, and Mei were sitting at the table. Tsunade was contemplating their next move when she noticed Mei leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded Tsunade.

"I have school business to attend to you can do whatever, " Mei stoically said.

"Not by yourself, you're not, Sakura accompany her and learn what you can from this world," commanded Tsunade.

"She doesn't necessarily blend in," protested Mei.

"I got this, my Lady, " said Sakura.

Sakura looked around the room. She suddenly picked up a picture and studied it for a moment. She sets the picture down and walks to the middle of the room. She puts her hands together with her index and middle finger pointing up.

"Transformation Jitsu!"

A plume of smoke appears then dissipates. Standing in front of Mei was a perfect copy of Yuzu where Sakura was. Mei quickly looks away while she blushes.

"I was wondering if chakra control was possible here." said the now transformed Sakura.

Mei rolls her eyes," Fine, whatever, just don't embarrass me."

Later Mei and the disguised Sakura walked near a shopping on the way to the school. Suddenly a yell went out to Mei.

Mei looked and closed her eyes and grimaces. Her old fiance was coming toward her.

"Mei please listen to me, I need to talk to you. Please talk to your grandfather." pleaded the man.

Mei backed away from him.

"No leave me alone," said Mei.

Sakura stands in the path of the man.

"She doesn't want to talk with you, leave now," said Sakura.

The man, thinking she was Yuzu, tries to push past her.

Sakura doesn't budge. She quickly grabs the man's arm, twists it behind him, slams him down face first on the concrete sidewalk, and plants her knee in the middle of his back.

"I said the lady doesn't want to talk to you. Now I suggest you leave or THIS will happen to your head!" threatened Sakura.

Sakura punches a foot diameter crater in the concrete beside the man's head.

"Now run away little man, and don't come back!" said Sakura.

She releases the man, who runs away very quickly. Sakura walks to an astonished Mei.

"Shall we continue to our destination now?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Switched Places Chapter 3: More meetings

Fire Nation: Leaf Village

Yuzu, Ume, And Hinata enter the gates of the Leaf Village. Yuzu and Ume looked in wonder at the various buildings as they followed Hinata. They looked familiar and foreign at the same time. They could read the words of the signs on the buildings but the look of the style of the buildings wasn't known to her.

As they walked down the street, a man was coming toward them. He had a green outfit with a red vest on. His hair was long and spikey as it went down to the waist. A metal forehead protector and red lines that go from his eyes to the jaw that complete the look.

"Jiraiya it is good to see you today." Hinata greeted.

"Hinata! How have you been? And who are these two lovely ladies?" asked Jiraiya.

"Oh! This is Yuzu and her mother Ume," answered Hinata.

Jiraiya looks Ume. Ume looks away while blushing with a smile.

"Hey beautiful, wanna get a drink?" laughed Jiraiya.

"That's my mother and she is married!" protested Yuzu.

"Awww, Oh well I guess it can't be helped then," lamented Jiraiya "Oh if you see Naruto, tell him you didn't see me if he asks. He's been bothering me about training again."

"Yes I will," Hinata happily replied as Jiraiya turned to leave.

They walked a little further when they encountered a young man coming down the street.

He was tall, with spiky blonde hair, intense blue eyes. He wore a bright orange and black outfit. He seemed to be looking for something or someone.

"N_Naruto." Hinata stammered as he approached. Yuzu noticed Hinata blush as she looks Naruto.

"Oh Hey Hinata! Have you seen Jiraiya? That pervy Sage was supposed to be training me." Naruto asked.

Hinata put her hands together with just the index fingers touching. Her face seemed to get red by blushing and avoiding eye contact with Naruto. Naruto tilted his head with a bewildered look as he eyed Hinata.

"Um...That is to say...He may be..." Hinata stammered.

"Well okay then, I guess I will try to find out where he is. Thanks, Hinata." Naruto cheerfully said as he left the three ladies.

Hinata watched as Naruto leaves. Yuzu noticed Hinata's reaction as she sees Naruto leave. Yuzu looks over at Naruto as he walks away. She gasped as looked at Hinata wide-eyed.

"You like him do you?" Yuzu asked.

Hinata turned quickly to Yuzu. Her eyes almost pleaded for Yuzu's silence. She then looked down and looked away blushing. Yuzu grinned and put her arm around the blushing brunette.

"C'mon we gotta talk girl," Yuzu said.

Japan

Mei and Sakura, who still looked like Yuzu, were on their way back home. Mei was tired from the student council meeting. Sakura following her, still taking in the environment.

"Yuzu."

Sakura keeps moving.

"Yuzu! Are you ignoring me?"

Mei stops suddenly and looks at Sakura from the corner of her eye.

"You are Yuzu you idiot!" sneered Mei.

Sakura put her hand to her head. She totally forgot who she was disguised as! She was taught better than that! She turned around to see a teen with dark auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Harumin, her name is Harumin," whispered Mei.

"Harumin! Sorry I didn't see you there." Sakura said.

"You OK Yuzu? You don't seem like yourself," said Harumin.

"Oh I'm sorry Harumin, I haven't been myself lately, I think I should go home and lay down for a bit," said Sakura.

"Oh, shall I see you tomorrow then?" Harumin inquired.

"Oh I don't know, maybe," said Sakura hastily following Mei.

"Man, Yuzu, you sure act weird when you are with Mei," Harming mused to herself.

When they made it back home Lady Tsunade turned to face the two teens as they entered the apartment. Sakura released from her disguise. Mei had a look of dismay what Yuzu disappeared to be replaced with Sakura.

"Anything to report?" asked Tsunade.

"No nothing new to report my Lady," said Sakura.

Mei was about to say something but a knock came from the front door. Mei opens the door a little only to have someone burst in. A pink-haired teen moves into the living room.

"Hey Yuzu you home?" she asked.

"Matsuri! Could you not wait to be invited in?" protested Mei.

"Nope! Hey, who are these two?" asked Matsuri.


End file.
